Teff Levigne
Teff Levigne was the District 9 male from Cloveismywife's 201st Hunger Games. He was the district partner of Lavender Tonic. Overall, he placed 6th out of 28. Personality Teff is quiet and shy, and usually talks only to people who can relate to him. He has only a few friends, but the ones he has are extremely close to him. He normally stands up for what he believes in, but tries to keep that to himself in the Games. Looks Teff has black, spiked hair that goes about halfway down his head. He has hazel eyes and dark skin. He's also very thin, as he lives on the streets. Training Scores 201st Hunger Games: 6 Games During the bloodbath, Teff stayed at the Cornucopia for a while. He was later confronted by Cindy Gray. She was about to kill him, when he managed to kill her instead. Later, Starburst Infinity and Tetra Gull came to him and asked him to join their alliance. They had lost Thomas Quince and Silas Lannister in the bloodbath, so they probably needed some extra members. He accepted, and chose an axe from the weapon rack in the Cornucopia. The Careers later on fell for a plan. They followed some smoke to an area with poison berries. Starburst tried one, but died soon after, so Tetra took the rest of them back. On the third day, the Careers attacked the largest alliance in the arena other than them. After watching a quarrel between two tributes, Delta Sparrow and Alexander Dover, Alex was dead. When Delta went back down to sit with Aelita Lyoko and Daragon Luzuli, she had a trident plunged into her chest from Tetra. Aelita killed Tetra with a knife, and Sarina Lordi killed Daragon with a knife. Teff finally killed Aelita by hurling an axe in her chest. After the fight, he, Sammy Rewtro, and Sarina were the only Careers left. During the feast, Teff asked the others if they wanted him to collect their bags. Sammy jumped on top of him and stabbed him with a dagger. When Teff was almost dead, Sarina tackled Sammy and killed him. Teff grabbed some instant relief and was healed. On the next day, everyone as forced to the Cornucopia. The first fatality of that day was when Ana Shadowsinger shot an arrow into his chest. Kills Cindy Gray, Aelita Lyoko Allies Starburst Infinity, Sarina Lordi, Sammy Rewtro, Tetra Gull Other Killed by: Ana Shadowsinger Aftermath Sarina Lordi avenged Teff's death by killing Ana Shadowsinger, though Sarina died herself. It's assumed that the two of them grew a strong (but platonic) relationship, as Sarina killed her district partner, Sammy Rewtro, to save Teff. Teff had the opportunity to be revived for the Vengeance Games, but didn’t receive enough votes from the Capitol citizens. He was burned to death with the other tributes that hadn’t made the cut to the Vengeance Games. Trivia *In Teff's Games, he placed 6th, the second highest placing a tribute from 9 has received, only second to Lavender Tonic, his district partner. *Teff was the only tribute in his Games who wasn't seen at the actual reaping. *Teff was the second District 9 tribute to ally with the Careers in Cloveimywife's Games, the first being Claudia Gerhart. Category:201st Hunger Games Category:Males Category:District 9 Category:15 Year Olds Category:Axe Users